¿Por qué Feliz Cumpleaños?
by Klara Potter
Summary: Es 26 de enero y a San Mungo llegan incontables cartas dirigidas a un tal Gilderoy Lockhart. El mundo no lo ha olvidado, pero, ¿Recuerda él lo mucho que eso significa?


¡Hola a todos!

Siguiendo con mi reto de este año, hoy nos toca el cumpleaños de un personaje bastante controvertido, odiado por la mayoría de fans, sin embargo aquellos que lo idolatran lo hacen hasta la última consecuencia. Sí, hablamos de Gilderoy Lockhart. Espero que disfrutéis este pequeño oneshot.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gilderoy!

Ese fue el sonido que despertó a Gilderoy Lockhart el día 26 de enero de 1994. Era miércoles, pero él no se acordaba. Tampoco sabía en qué año estaba ni, para el caso, por qué esa mujer le estaba deseando feliz cumpleaños. Era la sanadora a cargo de la sala de san Mungo donde vivía, eso sí lo sabía. Se llamaba Miriam, eso también lo sabía, se lo preguntaba casi todos los días. También le preguntaba por qué estaba en san Mungo y cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero eso no podía recordarlo.

"¿Qué se responde a esto?" se preguntó. Resolvió que dar las gracias sería la mejor opción.

-De nada, tesoro -respondió la mujer con voz maternal-. Te traigo el desayuno.

Gilderoy se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Las cortinas del fondo de la habitación estaban corridas, nunca había podido ver a los ocupantes de las camas que ocultaban, al menos que él recordara. El resto de los ocupantes de la sala estaban incorporados y comiendo, los que podían, con más o menos ayuda dependiendo del caso. Su vista se posó en la sanadora, que le sonreía y tenía una bandeja en las manos.

La aceptó y comenzó a comer con gusto. Pasados cinco minutos, no podía entender por qué su cara y sus manos estaban llenas de leche y chocolate. Suerte que Miriam vino en su ayuda, lo limpió y le ayudó a terminar el resto de su desayuno.

Una vez desaparecida la bandeja, Miriam se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -le preguntó en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Perdiste la memoria, corazón -le dijo ella con tono paciente, muestra de todas las veces que se había repetido esa misma conversación a lo largo de los meses-. Tuviste un accidente el junio pasado, mientras eras profesor en Hogwarts.

-¿YO, profesor? ¡Debía de ser muy inteligente!

La sanadora asintió con vigor.

-Bueno, Gilderoy -le dijo mientras se sentaba en una butaca al lado de su cama-. ¿Quieres que te lea tus felicitaciones de cumpleaños?

Eso le hizo recordar a Lockhart que no le había preguntado por qué le había deseado feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Es mi cumpleaños hoy? No lo sabía.

-Sí, cariño. Hoy cumples 30 años.

"¡30 años! Merlín, sí que soy viejo. Tendré que comprarme vía pedido por lechuza una crema antiarrugas" pensó Gilderoy alarmado.

-Bueno, vamos con esas felicitaciones -dijo Miriam, viendo que su paciente se había perdido en sus pensamientos-. La primera es de Gladys Gudgeon, que te escribe todas las semanas, no sé si te acuerdas. Te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños y adjunta una fotografía del día que os conocisteis en la firma de "Un año con el Yeti" en Hogsmeade.

Le enseñó a Gilderoy una fotografía de él mismo, acompañado de una bruja de mediana edad, cabello muy rizado y rostro exageradamente maquillado. No le sonaba de nada.

-La segunda es de Aurora Stamford, que te escribe desde Yorkshire.

Así continuó la sanadora durante un rato. Gilderoy desconectaba a ratos del monólogo. Se preguntaba por qué Veronica Smethley, Amanda Jones, Jessica Sparks y el resto de la retaíla de nombres que Miriam pronunciaba sin pausa se acordaban de que hoy era su cumpleaños, cuando ni él mismo lo sabía. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

Una vez terminada la lectura de las cartas, el día pasó sin mayores incidentes. Si hubiera estado mejor, Lockhart habría pensado que debía responder a sus admiradoras, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Cuando le trajeron un almuerzo especial, de hecho, ya no recordaba por qué motivo hoy podía comer algo diferente. Tampoco le importó, la comida estaba buena y con eso era suficiente.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno, no es gran cosa, pero si os soy totalmente sincera no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar esto. Espero que, aunque corto, os guste el resultado. Nos leemos en los reviews :)


End file.
